


A Little Dream

by PinkHitman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams, M/M, One Shot, Song fic, a tiny bit of angst but i didnt put a lot in to that, random idea, some beginings of love, taking a break from my usual hecktic pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHitman/pseuds/PinkHitman
Summary: Shiro is gone... and the team can't sleep. Maybe Lance can get some zzz's for the team.





	A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna work on art but this popped into my head... had to give it a shot. Not a lot put into it. Just a simple quite fic.

Nobody slept after Shiro left. Not right away at least. Each time Keith shut his eyes, images from their last battle, coupled with Shiro’s empty chair, Iverson's dumb smug face telling him about the supposed pilot's error, the Honorary funeral they had after two months without contact. 

 

The way Shiro had talked to… not long before. It was almost as if he knew. 

 

Keith had noticed Shiro’s struggles. He had seemed different since he had reappeared on earth, but still. 

 

The separation was driving everyone off the deep end. 

 

Seemed to fly on autopilot. Coran seemed to hold himself together a little better than the rest, Keith assumed because he was used to this kind of loss.  He helped steer the rest of the paladins and Allura to meals… to bed.

 

Keith knew no one really slept.

 

Because not long after he was put to bed, he would leave and wander the halls. 

 

From behind Pidges door, he could hear the constant clacking of keys, she only stopped researching through the Castles archive for info about transportation and the black lion, when sleep got the best of them. But, it would only be a short while before the clacking would continue. Pidge never consistently rested, and it showed on her face as it lost color, as dark circles appeared under her eyes, as their hair stuck out from odd angles due to fingers dragging through it in frustration. 

 

Hunk, Keith expected, was the first to really get sleep, though it never lasted. He seemed to also be researching like Pidge, though not through the database but his own knowledge of physics and Astro science. During the day, when he seemed to find himself alone, he would mutter. Keith figured he did this while alone because... No one was really talking. Not more than needed. 

 

It was also his assumption that Hunk must have concluded that what he had to say would either be not very useful or depressing.

 

Allura.. Would not stay in her quarters, she set out to the control deck where she spent most of her time these days, searching star maps, trying to find him through the quintessence bond with the Black Lion. 

 

The Lion was still connected somehow but seemed closed off. Only opening up to Keith, who at the moment, wanted nothing to do with that responsibility.

 

Lance… Lance was odd. For the most part, he stayed in his room. Keith could hear nothing during the day, but at night, the faintest of unfamiliar tunes managed to pierce just beyond the door. Each night getting just a little louder, just a little more frequent. 

 

Keith found himself spending the most time outside Lance's door. It was closest to his on the of the hall, and the humming was oddly soothing. He could shut his eyes, and his thoughts would fade. A few times… Keith thought he might even fall asleep.

 

It was several days into this madness when Lance seemed to decide enough was enough one night, because before Keith even left his room, he heard Lance leave his. 

 

Keith waited at the door, listening to Lance's footsteps as they echoed down the hall. Keith expected them to fade away but instead, they stopped. A door swooshed open. Keith left his room.

 

He could see Lance’s room still open, but dark inside. Hunk’s room was undisturbed, but Pidges looked open. Keith walked quietly down the hall, he could hear the incoherent mutterings of conversation. It wasn’t clear till he was standing in the doorway. 

 

“ I can’t stop Lance. Not while… he’s out there. You know this.” Pidge was sat on the floor, leaning against the bed surrounded with Altaen light scrolls and her computer.  Lance was in front of her, wearing far less regal sleepwear then Keith would have assumed, just a t-shirt and sweats, holding his arms out.

 

“ You’re no use to any of us, especially Shiro, died. None of us are. We need to get some proper shut-eye and I don’t think that can happen without a good old fashioned dogpile cuddle.”

 

Pidge didn’t protest, but they also didn’t move. Lance seemed to take this as an okay, and grabbed her up off the floor with ease, as though she was simply a lanky toddler. Lance turned to the door and Keith was surprised at Lance's lack of it, he seemed to know Keith would be standing there.

 

“ You too, sunshine. Can’t wander the halls all the time.” Lance commented, moving past Keith who stood aside for the two, allowing them to exit. Keith followed as they all arrived at Hunks room. Lance didn’t knock, he couldn’t with his arms full, but Keith had a feeling Lance didn’t need to knock. Sure enough, after a few seconds, Hunk appeared at the door, looking at all of them before moving in. 

 

A few quick clicks on the wall and the bed extended out of the wall,  nearly stretching the length of the room. Hunk climbed on first. The other three finding spots around Hunk. Keith finding his own, near the group, but closer to a wall. Lance resting his head on Hunks belly facing Keith and the wall, Pidge next to him.

 

The stayed silent, for what seemed like a long, long time. 

 

Then Lance started to sing.

 

_ “Stars shining bright above you _

_ Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you" _

_ Birds singing in the sycamore trees _

_ Dream a little dream of me” _

 

Against all odds, the group snorted at Lance's choice of song. Each now had their own reluctant grin, Lance smirking for the first time since… since Keith can’t remember when. 

 

_ “Say nighty-night and kiss me _

_ Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me _

_ While I'm alone and blue as can be _

_ Dream a little dream of me” _

 

Lance had an amazing singing voice, Keith thought as he felt his heartbeat slow to a calming rhythm. His body, no longer feeling tense, felt heavy with relaxation. He watched as Lance sung. He would smirk and nudge Pidge or Hunk gently at lines that seemed funny to him.  Like ‘kiss me’ or ‘and blue as can be’. Pidge rolled their eyes but smiled all the same. Hunk let out soft chuckles that caused his belly to ripple slightly. 

 

_ “Stars fading but I linger on dear _

_ Still craving your kiss _

_ I'm longing to linger till dawn dear _

_ Just saying this.” _

 

Lance really was an awesome singer. Keith wondered as he watched, how he had looked over this quality in Lance. How Lance had not used this to his advantage to woo every girl he met. Surely a few lines of a song, this song, any song, and he would be dragged off to get handcuffed in a fun way. Keith frowned at this and opened eyes that he hadn’t realized he had closed.

 

_ “Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you _

_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you _

_ But in your dreams whatever they be _

_ Dream a little dream of me” _

 

Keith caught Lance looking at him, offering him a smile, Keith returned it. The room… faded. 

 

 

He found himself home. But it wasn’t a home he was used to. It was secluded yes… but… as he looked out onto the ocean, he had trouble remembering whether the shack in the desert had an ocean near it. Maybe… at one point… that’s why they had found the blue lion there. But now?

 

The shack wasn’t his either. Though it looked a lot like it. It had been somewhat decorated on the outside, with light blue paint and Beachwood, he could see a reef of tropical flowers on the door. 

 

A hand, warm, large and calloused grabbed his own.

 

_ “Stars fading but I linger on dear _

_ Still craving your kiss _

_ I'm longing to linger till dawn dear _

_ Just saying this” _

 

There was music, it seemed to emanate from everywhere. He turned, following his held hand up, smooth, tan, though slightly scarred skin. Up to a strong chest and broad shoulders. Up to that smirk and dark blue eyes.

 

There was a fuzziness to this person's image. Keith couldn’t decide if they looked young or old. Their face was smooth and well defined as someone in their mid-thirties, but something about the eyes spoke of thousands of years lost, of horrors seen. 

 

The smirk faded to something softer, warmer. The person leaned down, their forehead touching Keith's own, he spoke in a whisper. The two almost danced to it, swaying gently.

 

_ “Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you _

_ Gotta keep dreaming leave all worries behind you _

_ But in your dreams whatever they be _

_ You gotta make me a promise, promise to me _

_ You'll dream, dream a little of me” _

 

No one woke for several hours. Keith, not the first to wake, but the first to really stir, looked up to see he had moved in the night to join the others, sleeping with his head against Lance's bony legs. Pidge kissed all three on the forehead in a sisterly way before slowly leaving for a morning shower. 

 

Hunk, still dead asleep, rolled over, leaving Lance and Keith to also excuse themselves. Keith supposed Lance was going to go clean as well while Keith hit the training deck. He couldn't shake the images from his mind, half wondering if Hunk and Pidge too had fallen for the song, and dreamt of Lance. Either way... The images, though fading as his mind slowly but surely woke up, they calmed him. Gave him some strange hope that unlike the last time Shiro had gone missing, he had friends to help him. He had a family. 

 

And once this war was over… maybe he would talk to Lance… about making his dream a reality. 


End file.
